


Перчатки

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Gloves, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Приходя домой, Ино всегда снимает перчатки. Перчатки, грязные, с кровью и потом, - для работы. Руки со светлыми длинными пальцами - для дома.





	Перчатки

      Ино возвращается домой и сразу стягивает перчатки. Перчатки — для работы. Для соприкосновения с лбами допрашиваемых. Чтобы взять за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза, или в гневе — неважно, напускном ли — отвесить пощёчину. Чтобы схватить сальные волосы с подсохшей кровью, надавить двумя пальцами на оставленную рану, заставляя отвлечься.  
  
      Дома у Ино нежные и мягкие руки — перебирают цветы и расправляют лепестки, не помяв. Обнимают мужа и зарываются пальцами в мягкие волосы, как у барашка. Дома у Ино светлые длинные пальцы, удерживающие в утренней дрёме нежно, что кажется — не оставят и синяка эти руки милой принцессы.   
  
      На работе Ино может удержать одной рукой мужские челюсти — чтобы проверить на печати или тайники, или не давая раскусить яд. Достать его. Отправить на экспертизу. Бесцеремонно шарить по рту, заглядывая даже в горло — прецеденты были. Она, не вытирая, возвращает на окровавленный лоб и продолжает.  
  
      Дома — скорый перестук ножа по доске. Овощи падают в суп, а Ино улыбается и гладит по голове подошедшего сына. Поправляет одежду одной рукой и шутливо щиплет за щёчку, пресекая попытку стащить морковь. На щеке остаётся слегка красноватый след, который пройдёт лишь через десяток минут.  


На лицах допрашиваемых маска боли застынет — навечно.


End file.
